FP 1
Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngHola, bienvenidos a FP, hoy vendran 4 participantes: El primero es ... Herm Archivo:Hermes_versión_gear.pngHola ... Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.png... Ok no nos interesa, bueno el tercero... Archivo:Hermes_versión_gear.png... Passabamos por el segundo Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngQue passa, no soy muy bueno en mates, bueno el segundo: Olu!!!! Archivo:Olu.pngHola, soy Olu, mas conocido como el de la aura Verde Archivo:Hermes_versión_gear.pngPor que ha el le has dejado pressentarse????? Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngPor que no me da mania, bueno: El tercero: Parcaid Archivo:Olu.pngGuapo!!!!!! Archivo:Paragloin_sprite.pngGracias, creo... Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngAhora el cuarto: Liddish Archivo:Oddish_OCPA.pngHi, I'm american: I like de frankfurts :D Archivo:Olu.pngQue frankfurts?????? Archivo:Paragloin_sprite.pngJejeje... Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngBueno empezamos: Primera prueba: Teneis que entrar en una casa cerrada completamente, alla encontrareis chulos, pokemon de tipo fuego, arañas enormes, elefantes, Groudons, Wailords y Oddish!!! Archivo:Olu.pngArchivo:Paragloin_sprite.pngArchivo:Oddish_OCPA.pngArchivo:Hermes_versión_gear.png... Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngJe je je... Era broma!!!!! XD Bueno en realidad es que teneis que montar en un Wailord mientras unos skarmory os usan Aire Afilado para no passar,teneis que cojer el banderin hasta llegar al final de Wailord, despues teneis que nadar hasta el puerto donde tendreis que poner el banderin en la bolla, primero empezara Olu, por cierto quien haga el mejor tiempo elije mañana quien empieza y el de peor tiempo queda eliminado Archivo:Paragloin_sprite.pngOk... Vamos (Olu empieza, el aire afilado es muy eficaz le afecta mucho, usa esfera aural y envia los skarmory al quinto pino, usa velocidad extrema coje el banderin, vuelve salta y coloca el banderin) Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngMuy bien ahora le toca a Parcaid... Archivo:Paragloin_sprite.png... Me dan miedo los Wailords... Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngPues ve con los ojos cerrados, que quieres que te diga!!!! Archivo:Paragloin_sprite.pngOk, pero esto no me acaba de convençer... (Cierra los ojos, se cae sin la ayuda de skarmory y se ahoga el solo, y mira que llebaba salvavidas...) Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngQuedas descalificado por ahogarte... Ahora le toca a Herm (Usa rayo contra los skarory y electrocuta tambien a Wailord, cosa que coje rapido el banderin, nada hacia el puerto y finalmente lo coloca, no me preguntais como...) Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngMuy bien ahora le toca a Liddish (Usa latigo cepa: Le da a los skarmory, cosa que acaban ahogandose coje el banderin y lo coloca) Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngMuy bien, ahora veamos los tiempos... Olu: 35.9 segundos Carpaid: ---- Herm: 38.4 segundos Liddish: 4.7 segundos Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngMuy bien ... Carpaid y Herm quedan descalificados (A la mañana siguiente) Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngLiddish a tu te gustan los frankfurts, no??? Archivo:Oddish_OCPA.pngYes, the frankfurts are delicious... mmm... Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngQuien empezara???? Archivo:Oddish_OCPA.pngI!!!! (Yo) Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngPues te comeras unos al estilo FP, elije ... Te a tocados el de escarabajos... Archivo:Oddish_OCPA.pngMmmmm... This beetles are delicious, this frankfurt is more better thqan making my mother (Traducido: Mmmm... Estos escarabajos estan deliciossos, estos frankfurts son mucho mejores de los que hace mi madre...) (Se lo ha comido todo y quiere repetir) Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngEcsss... Bueno, ahora te toca a tu Olu, elije .... Toca el de arañas Archivo:Olu.pngNo!!!!! Las arañas me dan fobia, no merece la pena ese trofeo, Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Se pira) Archivo:Yanakkii_NB.pngBueno ha ganado: Liddish... Comentarios *﻿Me gusto el episodio, por cierto el nombre oficial de mi fakemon es paragloin. Nico, amador de shippings, openings y marshtomp y odiador de movimientos colmillos, tareas y koromori 19:35 29 oct 2010 (UTC) *Me encanta!! Y yo era Liddish! No me acuerdo quien era el que lo hacia esto, asi que miralo. Soy Little Yoshi.Little Yoshi 11:43 31 oct 2010 (UTC) *Mi perosnaje odia las arñas, pero no tanto, y no es amariconado ¬¬, Y yo cuando participe???Archivo:PIKACHU I.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:RALTS I.gif 21:33 10 ene 2011 (UTC) · · · · ﻿ ﻿ Categoría:Episodios